1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a manufacturing execution system (MES), and more particularly, to system validation.
2. Background Art
In a modern manufacturing setting, such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip fabricator, a large variety of equipment may be involved in making a product. In order to control the various functions, manufacturing execution systems (MES) are used to collectively control the wide variety of systems (e.g., equipment and/or software) that provide the necessary functions used in the manufacturing process. One challenge is validating that a particular function is performed correctly when given a particular input. In particular, each system may have its own language (i.e., not just software language, but performance metrics) it uses to perform the function. Currently, each system must be validated separately using a customized validation program for each function. There is no mechanism available to perform a validation across different systems other than combining customized validation programs. Accordingly, the overall validation task is a very time consuming and resource intensive task.